Naruto Shippuden Fire and Ice
by Renacoon18
Summary: Two new girls appear in the village of Konoha. Naruto befriends one of them and seems to be very interested in the one girl called Kari.   Hearing old music, Kakashi suspects he has found his long lost friend.


This is a story my friend and I did together and had fun! I hope you all enjoy and please review! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a dark night in Konoha, silence filled the air except for when the wind blew and it seemed like a abandoned town, kids ran through Konoha playing hide and seek making a game out of the darkness and silence but soon the parent's called them inside as they were worried for their safety.

Naruto Uzumaki sat on top of the roof tops as always looking out into the distant villages, "Man tonight sucks. There is nothing to do..." He sighed, "I could go for some ramen right now but it closed an hour ago! UGH!" He moaned laying back onto his back staring into the black sky.

A girl with bright red hair was walking through the forest heading into Konoha. She wore a black and red jacket and a red tube top underneath that showed a little bit of cleavage. Along with that she wore a black miniskirt with netting underneath that went down to her mid-thigh, and gloves with netting on her arms. She had a leaf village headband on that she wore on her head and was tied behind her ponytail that was held by chopsticks. A burnt orange tabby cat was perched on her shoulder; He wore a blue jacket and a head band around his neck. "You got us lost again didn't you Nori?" she said to the cat a little agitated. "I knew we shouldn't have taken that shortcut!"

The cat growled at her. "Relax Kari! I know where I'm going, Konoha is just beyond this path!" he said.

"If you're wrong I'm feeding you to the next dog I see!" Kari pouted as she listened to Nori reluctantly.

Naruto heard the distant arguing and smirked, "Looks like we got someone new coming to Konoha village." He jumped down from the roof top and made his way to the entrance gate of Konoha waiting for them. As he waited he heard a flute that began to play, "Huh?" He looked around and the music stopped, "that's strange..."

Kari finaly made it through the woods and into Konoha and grumbled as the cat on her shoulder laughed. "I told you I was right!" Nori chuckled. "Shut up!" Kari hissed under her breath. She saw Naruto as she was coming up to the gate. "Whose that?" she wondered.

Naruto looked and saw Kari as he blushed, "Wow. she's cute!" He thought as he lifted his hand up waving, "Hey!" He called smiling as he was still blushing, "Are you lost?" He called to her.

Kari rolled her eyes as she saw the boy blushing. "Oh great another guy to add to my collection of horny nit wits." she thought but decided to go a long with it as she need some help finding a place to stay and began to act helpless and exhausted. "Oh yes!" she sighed holding her hand to her forehead as she walked to him.

"Oh great Kari why don't we go around and break every guy's heart in Konoha while we're at this one!" Nori hissed in her ear.

"Shut up!" Kari whispered and fell into the blonde's arms "I'm so glad I found you!" she gasped. "I'm looking for Konoha village but I lost my way through the woods. Do you know if this is the place?" she said looking up at him.

Naruto blushed deeply after she fell into his arms, "Uh...y-yea this is Konoha village. Did you need a place to stay?" He asked as he helped her up looking at her, "Oh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He explained smiling as he folded his arms.

"Naruto you have gotten yourself into another problem havent you?" A voice called from the roof tops as a young girl with pink hair landed next to him, "Sorry about this knuckle head. he always seems to get himself into trouble." She explained, "My names is Sakura. Who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm Kari Nekomari." Kari said acting normal, as Sakura caught her in her little act. Nori hissed as Kari forgot to introduce him, she rolled her eyes. "And this flea bag on my shoulder is Nori." she smiled pointing her thumb at him.

Nori purred as he jumped down and rubbed himself up against Sakura. "It's nice to meet someone who has some brains around here." he purred.

"Hey!" Kari cried as she put her hands on her hips.

Sakura laughed softly, "Did you need a place to stay for the night? If Naruto offered for you to stay at his place don't! He is place is always a pig mess and it smells terrible." Sakura laughed.

"Sakura!" Naruto glared as her as he folded his arms then sighed, "Why don't you let her stay at Kakashi's place or something? I am sure he's not busy. Probably just reading his make out tactic paradise book." He explained.

Kari gasped and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "YOU KNOW KAKASHI!" she cried.

Nori's tail stood up as he heard what Naruto had said. "Looks like it was easier to find him than we thought." he said looking up at Kari.

"Whoa take it easy! Yes Kakashi use to be my Sensie, did you need to see him?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hold on a second, why are you looking for Kakashi in the first place?" Sakura asked as she was suspicious.

"Sorry that's a secret!" Kari said winking at Sakura pressing her finger up to her lips as she grabbed Naruto by the hand. "I need you to take me to him! right away!" she said as she ran with him.

"Wait for me!" Nori hissed as he ran after them.

"Naruto! Don't show her! We don't even know what she want's with Kakashi!" Sakura called then sighed, "He's going to show her anyways because she's cute." She thought.

"Uh...I uh..." Naruto stuttered, "I can't Sakura told me not to and I have to uh..." He blushed deeply.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase..." Kari said softly leaning into Naruto batting her eyes. Her boobs started to press up against him.

Nori rolled his eyes. "Just forget it he's not going to tell us let's just find him ourselves!" he hissed.

Naruto turned a deep cherry red as he tried to resist touching her boobs, "So soft!" He thought as his nose began bleeding, "Alright! I will take you to Kakashi!" He covered his nose and led the way to Kakashi's house.

"Yay! I knew I could count on you Naruto!" Kari squealed in delight as she jumped up and hugged him, and followed him to Kakashi's place.

Nori jumped up on Kari's shoulder again and purred.

Naruto hugged her back blushing deeply and lead the way to Kakashi's house.

Arriving at the house Naruto knocked on the door, "Kakashi. I know it's late sorry but there is someone here to see you." He explained.

Kakashi was asleep on the couch, and groggily woke up as he heard Naruto at the door. "Naruto?" he groaned and opened the door in just his mask and boxers. "What do you want Naruto?" he yawned.

"This girl Kari was looking for you and wanted to see you. Do you know her by chance?" He asked confused looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi groggily looked at Kari who smiled and waved at him. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled both of them in his house at an instant.

"AH! Kakashi? Are you feeling alright? What's going on?" Naruto asked confused as he watched him run around closing all the blinds.

Kakashi knew that Kari was going to becoming but expected her to be alone he grabbed Kari by the shoulders and checked every inch of her body making sure she was unharmed. "Did anyone else see you!" He asked.

"No." Kairi sighed rolling her eyes.

"Good!" Kakashi said. "Did you.."

"Yes! I covered all tracks, scents and traces of my existance while coming here!" Kari said getting annoyed she hated that he always treated her like a little kid.

Kakashi sighed. "Did you bring it with you?" he asked.

"Hang on a second! What the hell is going on here! She didn't cover her tracks! Sakura also met her!" He explained sighing, "Is there something you're not telling me Kakashi!" Naruto folded his arms glaring at him.

Kakashi gave a scolding look at Kari.

"Ok so one other person from this village saw me, big deal!" She said. "And yes I brought it with me! It never leaves my neck!" she said pulling out the emerald that hung from her neck.

Naruto sighed, "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!" He asked confused, "Is there something your hiding from me Kakashi?" He asked.

A young girl with midnight black hair stood outside on the roof tops looking at Kakashi's house, "So you're still alive? I thought you had died..." She whispered as she pulled a small flute out of her pocket, "Maybe you will remember this." She began playing a familiar song that the both of them knew as a child.

"This is none of your business Naruto!" Kakashi said then paused. "That song..." he said softly with his eyes wide open.

"What song?" Kari asked as she didn't hear it at first then listened and heard flute playing. "That's odd where'd that come from?" She said as she clung on to her emerald thinking maybe it was Orochimaru.

Kakashi forgot all about the conversation they were having and flew to the window opening it up in a flash. "Rena?" he said as he looked out the window, wondering who was playing that song.

The song suddenly stopped and a dark figure quickly disappeared.

Naruto suddenly held his head, "Ugh...Kakashi...What's going on?" He asked falling to his knees.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Kari asked as she knelt down to him.

Nori hissed. "I can sense someone's presence!"

Kakashi saw the figure leave from the trees. "Stay with Naruto Kari!" he ordered and flew out the window chasing after it. "It can't be!" Kakashi thought to himself. "I thought she was dead!"

Naruto closed his eyes, "Ugh...I...I feel weird..." He tried to explain.

The figure ran into the woods quickly as she then hid in the trees.

"Weird? Weird, how?" Kari asked him.

"Damn!" Kakshi cursed as he lost sight of the figure! "Where'd it go?" He wanted to continue to follow it but knew he couldn't leave Kari alone for too long even with Naruto there. "Looks like I'll have to look for it later." he sighed and ran back home.

The figure sighed with relief but then tripped making some noises, "AH!" She cried out.

Naruto shook his head, "I-I can't explain it...I... UGH!" he moaned falling to the floor.

Kakashi turned around in an instant hearing the scream and rushed back into the woods. "RENA!" he called out.

Kari looked at Nori. "What should we do!" she asked.

"What do you mean what should WE do?" Nori hissed. "I'm a cat! you're the Chuunin here! Didn't you learn about situations like this in training!"

Rena moaned as she held her leg, "Shit..." She whispered.

Naruto groaned, "Ugh..."

Kakashi saw Rena on the floor holding her leg and started running up to her. "Oh my god it is her!" he thought to himself.

"Hold on Naruto! We'll get some help!" Kari said. "Nori, go fetch someone please! Go find Sakura!" she begged.

"Fine!" Nori hissed and flew out the window in a flash.

Rena tired to get up and run, "Oh no...It's him." she thought blushing deeply, "What should I do!"

Sakura walked along the gates of Konoha looking around.

Kakashi got up to Rena. "Rena?" he said as he paused and slowly started to creep up to her.

Nori finnally spotted Sakura. "Sakura!" he cried.

Rena turned slowly looking at Kakashi, "Kakashi..." She replied.

Sakura turned, "Yes?" she called.

"Naruto's In trouble! We need you right away!" Nori cried.

Kakashi couldn't believe it after all these years he was staring at the face of his childhood friend who he thought was dead. He immediately ran up to her and hugged her.

Rena froze for a moment, but couldn't hug him back, "Kakashi..." She whispered.

Sakura nodded and followed Nori, "Show me where he is!"

"This way!" Nori cried leading her back to Kakashi's place.

"Please be ok..." Kari said. She'd hate for the first ever friend she made to die on her.

Kakashi grabbed Rena by the shoulders. "You're Alive?" he asked. "How?"

Naruto gasped deeply but closed his eyes as his breathing became softer and he calmed down.

"How are you alive?" She asked looking into his eyes as she leaned in close to him about to kiss him; she had always loved him but didn't know how to tell him.

"Naruto?" Kari asked softly but when he didn't reply she freaked. "Naruto! Wake up!" she said stating to shake him.

Kakashi moved his head away a little nervous. "Uh...Rena?" he said softly.

"Ugh! Kari...Stop shaking me..." He moaned.

Rena blushed deeply as she backed away and tried to run.

Kakashi grabbed Rena by the hand. "Don't leave Rena!" he said. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You have changed Kakashi, you don't love me like I love you..." she whispered softly as she turned.

Kari stopped shaking Naruto. "Oh my god you're ok!" she said squeezing him tightly. She was relieved he was fine.

Nori and Sakura finally came in through the window.

"Huh?" Kakashi said he didn't catch what Rena just said.

"Now I can't Breath!" Naruto gasped deeply.

"What's going on! Is Naruto alright!" Sakura asked worried.

Rena lowered her head looking away but then turned to Kakashi and kissed him softly but then turned and left quickly.

Kakashi blushed as Rena took off. "I...I never knew she felt that way.." he said softly.

Kari looked up and saw Nori and Sakura. "Uh...I think so.." she said letting go of Naruto.

Naruto breathed heavily, "Wow! You got a bad ass grip!"

"Naruto! Baka!" Sakura screamed smacking him across the head.

Rena stopped still in sight of Kakashi as she pulled out her flute and began to play a love song.

Kakashi Slowly stood up. "Do you really have to go?" He asked.

Kari smiled. "Thanks I guess." She laughed.

Rena lowered her head, "I..." She stuttered.

Naruto laughed softly, "Yea..."

Kakashi walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't leave." He begged.

Kari smiled at Sakura. "Sorry for the false alarm! I guess I panicked too soon!" she apologized.

"I can't stay here. He told me, you never loved me..." She explained lowering her head looking away.

Sakura sighed, "It's alright."

"He...?" Kakashi asked. "Who's he?"

Kari smiled and nodded but then noticed Kakashi had been away for quite sometime now. "What's taking Ojisan so long?" she asked.

"Who's he you ask? Well that he is me." A voice echoed through the tree's as it was familiar to Kakashi, "Rena belongs to me and only me." the voice explained as Orochimaru came out from the trees behind Rena smirking as a giant snake came wrapping around them.

Rena closed her eyes in deep fear as she gasped softly. "Ah..."

The snake wrapped around Rena as it grabbed her by the collar, "what have I told you about talking to people from your past?" He asked.

Rena looked away in fear, "I...I..." she stuttered.

"Orochimaru!" Kakakshi Said getting into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here!"

Nori looked up at Kari. "I don't know..."

Kari started to panic. "What if he's in trouble!" She gasped interrupting Nori in mid sentence. "We have to go help!" She cried Running out the window looking for Kakashi.

"Kari! NO!" Nori hissed. "KAKASHI SAID TO WAIT HERE! DAMMIT!" he said following after her.

Orochimaru laughed, "Taking my prize back. What does it look like?" He smirked as he came close to Rena softly rubbing his hand against her cheek.


End file.
